


A Reflection of My Lover's Affection

by Carol157



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol157/pseuds/Carol157
Summary: Donna is in the last two months of her pregnancy with twins.  She has been irritable and Harvey has done his best to roll with the punches.  Finally realizing they both need a little love time, Harvey takes Donna to bed so she can sleep but other things happen as well. Another little ficlet that inspired by the artwork of Cassie@darveypainted.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 7





	A Reflection of My Lover's Affection

A Reflection of My Lover’s Affection

Harvey looked at his wife as she stood on their back terrace of their Seattle condo. Their twin daughters were due in two months (September), but she looked so uncomfortable and unhappy. Harvey was concerned because Donna had been so unpleasant to him lately no matter how hard he tried to be understanding. Louis and Mike had told him that a husband just had to ride the waves of the hormones because underneath all those roiling waves the woman he married was still in there and still loved him just as much. Maybe even more, they both intimated to him in private conversations.

He had been reading his papers and had a brief on the table between their chairs. It was a gorgeous summer day in Seattle and pleasant. It did not feel as humid as a July day would in New York City although Seattle had its share of damp weather. From his lawn chair, Harvey examined Donna’s back as she stood there and leaned on the cement wall of the balcony. He watched as she put a hand around to massage the small of her back. He knew she was not sleeping well and was irritable because of it. 

Harvey put down his paper and rose from his seat.

“Hey,” he said softly as he put his arms around his wife’s protruding baby bump and his nose where her shoulder and neck met. “Are they fighting in there today? I thought I felt a big kick.”

Donna smiled at his words and put her hand over Harvey’s as it lay on her belly.

“Not today. They are just lazily trying to get out of each other’s way it seems.” 

Donna sighed with exhaustion. “I’m so tired, Harvey. I can’t believe I have another two months to go.”

Harvey reinforced his embrace pulling her back closer to his chest.  
“You only really have about a month and two weeks,” Harvey calculated to bolster her feelings.

Donna looked up at his face and turned around in his embrace.

“Is it warm out here or is it just me?”

“Donna, it’s July. Anywhere above the equator is going to be warm this time of year.”

“So, it’s not just that I have two big insulators in me then?” Donna looked up at him and grasped his forearms in her hands. That was about all she could reach right now. Her belly between them making it difficult for her to hold him at least standing up. When they were lying in bed, they were still able to hold one another despite her rounded belly. 

“I know you don’t like me to whine, Harvey,” Donna said.

“Yes, but you have a very good reason to whine. I’m just glad men can’t get pregnant.”

Harvey was happy to hear Donna laugh at the quip and to see the smile on her face. He had missed that lately.

“I’m glad that made you laugh. Now,” Harvey said taking her hand in his and pulling her toward the chaise sitting on the back deck. He guided her down onto the chaise and pulled her feet up. He then took a seat at the end. Never removing his eyes from hers he gently removed her sandals and began to massage her feet. Her ankles were swollen a bit but her toenails were still polished with deep maroon and pedicured perfectly. 

As he massaged her feet and manipulated them in his hands, Donna sighed and dipped her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes.

“If you ever decided to not be a lawyer anymore, I can recommend you as a foot masseur. That feels so good.”

Harvey smiled at that. “Good. Now relax and try to get some rest. You haven’t been sleeping well.”

Donna’s head perked up at his words and she looked into his smiling face and deep brown eyes. She bent forward as best she could because she wanted to touch him. Because their short courtship and quick marriage and impending parenthood had happened in such a vacuum, she sometime still had a hard time believing that he was all hers and she was his wife. She sometimes had to take a deep breath to stop her mind from cataloging all the fast events that led them to this moment.

She said as she stroked his cheek, “I’m sorry if I disturbed you. It’s not easy being this huge.”

Harvey smirked. He was going to say something sarcastic, but he decided that those words could be saved for a time when she was not so emotional.

“You’re not huge. Your carrying our twin babies. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Did I tell you that?”

Donna kissed him having to coax him forward so she could reach his lips.

“Not lately. Not your fault, though. I know it’s been nuts for you getting acclimated to the new firm and having to take orders from someone else.”

“It’s not so bad. I’m where I want to be. I’m doing work that is satisfying to me. It’s just…” Harvey stopped talking and lowered his eyes refocusing them on her feet.

“Just what? It’s not New York and you’re not the boss?”

“Yes. Part of me still misses that, but I wouldn’t trade it for being here with you,” Harvey countered and moving closer took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

They almost broke the kiss laughingly as they both felt one of the babies hugely kick their mother so much that they both smiled having felt it together.

“We have one that is going to be a soccer player. I can tell,” Donna said.

“Wrong sport. They are going to be baseball girls.”

“No, they are both going to be actresses and play Shakespeare and do musicals on the stage,” Donna countered looking deeply into Harvey’s brown eyes.

“Well, whatever they are going to be, they are going to be awesome!” Harvey said kissing his wife again.

After just a minute where they touched each other with their hands and their eyes, Harvey lay Donna back and said, “Here, you and our fighting babies take a nap. I’ll get lunch started. After all, it is still Sunday morning, and you did not eat the fantastic breakfast I made.”

Before he could walk away, she called to him. 

“Hey, Harvey, do you know there’s a lyric from a musical that fits my condition? Do you what to know what it is?”

He turned back and took his seat again on the side of the chaise where she lay. He saw her now with one hand over her bump and her other arm over her head.

“No, I don’t. You know I don’t know musicals like you,” he mused smiling.

“My bump is ‘a reflection of my lover’s affection.’ I think it fits,” Donna said smugly rubbing her bump again. 

Harvey smiled and looked away for a minute, perhaps embarrassed at her words.   
“I can’t think of a better term. It shows how we spent our time together,” Harvey said smiling in that smirky way which meets his eyes. He bent forward and they kissed. Harvey maneuvered his way onto the chaise to join Donna who put her arms around his neck and head and kissed him deeply.

When they broke from the kiss, Harvey said, “Well, I wasn’t hungry for lunch anyway.”

Donna responded in her deep sexy voice, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that how about we go inside and earn you the best afternoon nap you’ve ever had.”

Harvey then lifted himself off the chaise and held out his hand to his wife. Donna took his hand and with a little help from him she rose and holding his hand as she followed behind him he led her back into their condo and into their bedroom. 

When they arrived at the doorway of their spacious bedroom, Harvey took both of her hands in his and stood in front of her. They looked at one another with all the passion and love evident in their eyes and on their faces. Harvey gently gave her a lingering kiss. 

He whispered in her ear holding her as close as he could. “Did I tell you that you are the sexiest pregnant woman I ever saw?”

Donna averted her eyes for a moment. “You’re going to make me cry, aren’t you?”

“I’m just getting started…again,” he responded as he smiled and then kissed her deeply.

When they broke the kiss, Donna searched his face for a moment of doubt. She never played insecurity well and since she had become so hideously fat she thought for sure that Harvey was going to leave her for a woman who was younger, more beautiful, and a lot thinner.

“Donna,” he said as he thumbed away a tear. 

Instead of answering, she took his hand in hers and led him to their big comfortable bed. The same bed where they conceived their children one night seven months ago.

“Hey,” he said softly and began to undress her starting with her light sweater.

Donna stayed his hand. “Could we just lie here together?”

“Can we do it naked?” Harvey asked with a smirk trying to bring a smile to her face.

“If you insist, hotshot,” Donna said smiling and wiggling her nose at him. 

This time she allowed him to smooth down her light aqua blue sweater while they kissed. Simultaneously while in that slow searing kiss, she unbuttoned Harvey’s white dress shirt, for he had been at the office early in the morning to get a jump on Monday. Donna kissed Harvey’s warm skin as she undressed him revealing little by little his fit chest and muscled stomach. She felt him kiss the top of her head as she made her husband more naked with every move.

Donna let her hands glide around his chest and scratched his back leaving dull little pink trails on his fevered skin. Their sighs mingled as they shared the same air. Donna guided his hands as she removed the rest of his clothing.

He stood before her completely nude. He took his hardened pink member into his hand and watched his wife as she bit her lip. He watched as she turned around and silently asked for his help to remove the magenta bralette.

Donna flinched once as Harvey’s hands cool on her warmed back. She could feel his shaft at her back straining for entrance or a reciprocating affection.

Harvey ran his hands around her back and cupped her large heavy breasts. Donna sucked in a breath and threw her head back onto his shoulder as he could feel the fires of her soft gently freckled skin.

He moved to her matching magenta skirt and pulled it down over the large baby bump. He took mouthfuls of her warm skin into his mouth following the path his hands took. He stopped when he reached her panties which were barely there. He smiled against the skin of her buttocks as he sucked hard on it for a moment. Then he hooked his thumbs around the edges and pulled the thin black material downward.

“What’s so funny?” Donna asked lazily loving the feel of his mouth on her ass as he sucked. She could have sworn that he was trying to give her a hicky there. Then she shivered as he drew down the small maternity bikini panties. Her goosebumps increased the harder his mouth pressed or the lower her panties had gone.

“I still can’t believe how sexy you are. God I love doing this with you, my wife,” Harvey’s voice said in a hushed deeply sexy voice intense with knowing what came next and loving it.

When they were both completely naked, Harvey drew the covers of the bed down. He took his sexy, beautiful pregnant wife in his arms and nudged her down into the bed. They kissed as Harvey climbed over Donna to his side of the bed. As he did, Donna brushed his hard cock with her hand.

“Let me take care of you,” Donna urged as she pushed Harvey onto his back. Donna took his girth into her mouth and massaged him up and down. She heard Harvey’s quick intake of breath and knew she had hit his zone. Donna was on her knees her belly causing a slight problem but then Donna lie on her side leaning on an elbow while her other hand manipulated her husband’s straining organ. She glanced at Harvey’s face. His eyes were closed and his face contorted as he moaned and writhed.

Silently, for she felt he was close, he coaxed her to stop. He then kissed her as he put her slightly on her back. He was being careful because he had learned that a pregnant woman should not sleep on her back. They kissed into a face to face position. 

Donna waggled her eyebrows and whispered “Come here. Get on your knees.”

Harvey smiled and did as he was told. He did love it when she took control.

“What do you want?”

“I want you here,” she pointed to her mouth and then he maneuvered his penis to be in her mouth. She maneuvered around his hard pink organ as Harvey began to move within her soft mouth. Donna held his manhood and controlled the depth of his thrusts. The other hand grasped his ass and controlled his thrusts from that direction. 

The room was warm and their sheets were mussed as they had made up for a few weeks where Donna could not stand to have Harvey touch her. Her hormones were again all over the place just like they had been in the beginning.

He thrust harder and harder as Donna’s mouth worked on him longer and longer. She knew he was near the end as Harvey who held himself in a kneeled position with one hand on the backboard breathed heavily and willed himself to come. He removed himself from Donna as his semen squirted on her lips and her face. It was one of the few times that he had actually orgasmed on her instead of inside her. He watched her face as she seemed to savor his essence on her.

“Donna, I’m sorry,” he apologized. He was not sure how she would take it in her present state of mind.

“Why are you apologizing? I wanted you to do that,” She then urged him into laying next to her. Before he reclined, she kissed him. She knew he could taste himself on her lips and on her skin. He saw her smile. 

Donna was breathing a little heavy and asked, “If you’re not going to kiss all this away, could you get me a tissue or a wipe? I want you to hold me and I don’t want you to be sticky.”

Harvey scooted down into a reclining position and let her lay within the circle of his arms with her head tucked inside the crook of his neck.

“I don’t care. I’m all for being that kind of sticky.” Harvey announced proudly.

Donna settled comfortably nestled in her husband’s arms. She believed that, for once, her rivaling twin daughters felt loved and secured as well as they lay safely encased in her belly.

After a few hours had passed, Harvey woke up feeling bereft of Donna’s warm body. The sun was still high in the sky but he knew it was later in the day. He opened one eye and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. Three o’clock in the afternoon stared back at him. He then turned to see Donna had returned to her own pillow. She was peacefully asleep. The first time he could remember her sleeping without tossing and turning. 

As he rested his head on a bent elbow he watched her sleep. He stroked a red strand away from her face and watched fascinated at her belly which seemed to be moving and twitching all on its own. He scooted down the bed and gently placed his hand on the wriggling mound. 

He looked up at Donna’s face where she breathed through her mouth open just a little. Harvey then kissed her belly lovingly and whispered hoping not to disturb his wife as she really needed her rest.

“Hey girls,” Harvey whispered so very softly to Donna’s tummy. “This is your daddy. Give mommy a break. She really needs her rest. I will always love you.” He kissed her tummy again and then carefully scooted back up the sheets and gently kissed Donna on the forehead. He then turned over and decided he needed more sleep as well.

Harvey could not see now as his back was to her, but Donna smiled because she had felt and heard everything. She then returned to her peaceful slumbering.


End file.
